lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hawkstar45
Welcome! Haii! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Fallowpounce, leader and founder of this wiki. If you have any questions, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll help you with anything! I hope you plan on staying with us ^^ and if you wish to join officially and be on the Members List just tell me and I can add you. 00:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you to the members list. But admins need to prove themselves. If you really commit and stay active and edit I can make you a chat monitor or rollback. 00:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to LITWW. I'm the deputy here and you can feel free to ask me questions. What we do here is role-play and create pages for ThunderClan. If you need any other help visit my talk page. Thanks. Leopardpath 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) once you get 100 contributive edits I will make you a rollback. It might seem like a lot, but there's a lot to edit here! I'd suggest to start by join one of our clans, and making your characters page, or edit some Thunderclan pages ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 15:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I am proud :D I'll make you a rollback now :3 I'll also put you to the memeber's list! Also, another way to get more edits (and to keep your rollback powers) is to join one of our Projects. We have lots of users in Project:Chararts, so we need some in Project:Pages, Project:Tutorial Team, and some others! ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 21:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Great! Don't forget to join one of our 6 roleplay clans! If you have any more questions, comments, or concerns just leave me a message! Oh! And I added you to our Members List :) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 22:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks are important editors basically. They get lots of edits in one day, and make sure others follow the Rules. They're like the cops of Lost In The Warriors World Wiki. To join a project, just leave a join request on the talk page. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 22:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The tribes are not so active. You can just add yourself to a clan. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 23:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! Maybe you could be my character's apprentice! Once you made you character, go here to roleplay! :) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 02:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just paste this> Onto your user page and it'll work :) So just make your rp charcter, aand I can make the page for them. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 02:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what's their description? ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 22:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ?? She needs a description.... ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 22:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Haii! ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 13:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Dupe accounts? ~Fallow Lolol. Hey hey hey Adrianna! :D Lillystar77 15:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Adrianna ask Parker for mai phone numbah, then call meh! Im lonely. :( Lillystar77 22:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What we needs to talk bouts?? :oLillystar77 20:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC)